Spider-Fox: Shattered Dimensions
This Story was Created by Me, Charlie Tanner! Intro Zootopia has once again restored to it's peaceful setting thanks to their new hero, The Amazing Spider-Fox, then a HUGE threat emerges on the scene, and that threat is Too big for just One Spider-Fox to handle, with a little Help from Madam Web, Toby gets help from 3 other Spider-Foxes/Vixens from different Dimensions to stop this big threat, a new battle and adventure begins.. Casts *Toby Foxx (The Amazing Spider-Fox) *Scarlet Livingston (The Amazing Spider-Vixen) *Derek Shane (Ultimate Spider-Fox) *Rigel Cortel (Spider-Fox 2099) *Dr. Owen O'Reilly (Toby's Arch-Enemy) *Venom (Female) (Scarlet's Arch-Enemy) *Electro (Derek's Arch-Enemy) *Harold Wolfstein (Rigel's Arch-Enemy) *Overlord (Main Villain) Story Prologue: The Amazing Spider-Fox or Toby as Sitting on the edge of a Skyscraper looking down at Zootopia, "Man, it's been awhile since i Beat Dr. Owen O'Reilly.. it's kinda weird to just, sit here and do nothing." Then, a Old Feminine voice rang out in Toby's head, "Toby.. Can you here me..?" Toby's ears perked up in surprise. "Yeah.. W-Who is this!?" "I am Madam Web, i am talking to you right now because a Huge threat is Coming your way.." "Wait.. a Huge threat.. Can you tell me what this threat is gonna do?" Toby asked kinda shocked. "This threat is trying to control all of Space and Tine, and it's not just in your Dimension, he is trying to control 3 other Dimensions as well." Toby was utterly shocked at this. "Oh no.. well, Madam Web, what can i do to stop this? i mean, i can get help from other-" "Toby, you cannot do this alone.. that's why i have with me, 3 other Spider-Foxes and 1 Spider Vixen with me. They will help you take down this Threat." Toby was quite surprised to hear that there are others like him, he was kinda happy to know that he's not alone. "Alrighty then Madam Web, so, where do i meet up with you..?" " There is no need to Waste all of your Webbing getting here Young Spider, i will transport you here myself." And with that said, Toby was all of a Sudden Transported to a Blue like room with 4 Mirror like Glasses all around the Room, sitting in the center of the room was Madame Web herself, She wore a long red dress with a White Spider emblem on the front, she had a White Wrapping around her eyes indicating that she's Blind. "Welcome Toby, to my Chamber of time." Madam Web said. "Whoa.. Toby said as he looked around, "It's kinda like being in outer Space.. anyways, where are these other 3 Spider-Heroes?" All of a Sudden a Feminine like Spider-Fox or Vixen jumped in front of Toby, he stepped back by Surprise. "One of them is right here!" The Spider-Vixen said, her suit was very Similar to Toby's in every way! "Mr. Foxx, meet Ms. Scarlet Livingston , or The Amazing Spider-Vixen as she is called in her Universe, she may not be as strong as you, but she exells in Speed and agility." Madam Webb said. "Wow, i didn't ever think that there was gonna be a Female Spider Fox before.." Spider-Vixen or Scarlet took offence to that, she took her mask off and glared at Toby with Angry eyes. "So, you think just because i'm a Female, i can't do the things you do!?" Scarlet said angrily scaring Toby a bit. "N-No, i-!" "Okay, enough you two.." Madam Web said making them stop, Scarlet crossed her arms and looked away from Toby and Toby took his mask off and scratched the back of his head. "Now that you two are here.. it's time to get a hold of the other two Spider-Foxes.." Madame Web then teleported two more Spider-Foxes to where they were. "Whoa.. these two look.. exotic.." Scarlet said as she looked at the two other Heroes.. "What time are they from..?" There were two more Spider-Foxes, one was 16 years old wearing an all black suit with a huge white Spider emblem on the front and the back, the second Spider-Fox looked futuristic, he was 19 and he had on a Blue suit with a Huge Red Spider emblem on the front and back. "Scarlet, Toby, these two are Derek Shane and Rigel Cortel, The Ultimate Spider-Fox and Spider-Fox 2099." Madam Web said, Derek then took his mask off to reveal a Black furred Fox with Onyx black eyes, he looked at Scarlet and Toby. "Oh great.. there's more of me, im sure this is gonna be fun.." He said sarcastically. "And why is there a Girl here!? don't tell me she has Spider powers too.." "I do, jerk." Scarlet said with her arms crossed, "I can show you what i can do.." "Oh really? go ahead!" Scarlet then immediately shot two webs unto Dereks face, making him panick a bit and pull the webs off, Toby and Rigel laughed at the scene. "That was not cool.." "Still think i dont have Spider-Powers now? Hmm?"" Scarlet said as she put her hands on her hips, Derek rolled his eyes at her, Scarlet then looked over to Rigel, "Hey, how come you haven't took off your mask yet?" Rigel loked at Scarlet, "I..I don't want to take my mask off, not just yet.." This caught Toby's attention, he looked at Rigel. "Hey man, there's no need to be shy.. take off your mask, it's okay!" Toby said, "Unless, you're not shy.." Madam Web then intervened, "Okay everyone listen up, there is something that this new threat is after to take over all of Space and Time.." This caught Everyone's attention, Madam Web then displayed a Ston tab with blue writing on it, "This is the Stone of Time.. with it's power, anyone can control time, but, the stone has been broken up into four pieces, and has been implanted into four of your arch-nemises.." Toby's eyes widened with shock, "Owen..So, we have to take down these Guys in order to keep this guys from controlling all of Space an time?" "Yes young Spider." Madam Web said, "Now, you must all locate these villains and obtain the Stone shards, and bring them back to me." All four Spider-Heroes nodded, and Madame web smiled and sent them all back to their Respective times. "Good luck.." Act 1: The Amazing Spider-Vixen.. Work in Progress Category:Action stories Category:Foxes Category:Adventure Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Spider-Fox stories Category:Crossover stories